1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoulder strap holders attachable to garmet material for holding in place the strap of shoulder bags or the like and, more particularly, to a shoulder strap holder which includes releasable gripping means to allow the strap to separate readily from the holder when subjected to excessive loading.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been on sale and in public use in the U.S. shoulder strap holders, sometimes referred to as shoulder handbag hooks, which comprise a strap receiving member of elongated substantially U-shape. Such strap receiving members typically include pin-type attachment means fixed to their underside opposite the hook portion to permit the holder to be secured to garment material. The pin of such prior art devices is aligned with the strap receiving hook portion and as a result when a load is applied thereto it is concentrated on the garment material in a small area at one end of the pin. This produces undue wear on the material.
More importantly, the hook portion of the holder supports the strap of the handbag in an unyeilding fashion so that if a sudden or unexpected pull or other high load is exerted on the strap it will inevitably be transmitted to the garment material in a manner very likely to cause tearing and may even cause injury to the user.